Past Life
by VampireGleekxx
Summary: Jennie Mitchell was alone and scared when she returned to Albert Square after four years. What secrets does she hide behind the mask? And will they stay hidden?
1. The Backstory

**Summary:** _Jennie Mitchell was alone and scared when she returned to Albert Square after four years. What secrets does she hide behind the mask? And will they stay hidden?_**_  
_**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Eastenders or any other Public Domains that may be mentions throughout. The only thing I own so far is Jennie Mitchell. _

* * *

**Meet Jennie Mitchell**

**Name: **Jennifer Lilly 'Jennie' Mitchell

**Date of Birth: **16th February 1986

**Occupation: **Student (1990-2004)

Barmaid (2002-2008)

**Family: **Mitchell

**Husband: **Stavros (2006)

**Father: **Eric Mitchell

**Mother: **Peggy Mitchell

**Step-Father: **Frank Butcher (1999-2001)

**Brothers: **Phil Mitchell

Grant Mitchell

**Sisters: **Sam Mitchell

**Step-Brothers: **Ricky Butcher (1999-2001)

**Step-Sisters: **Clare Butcher (1999-2001)

Diane Butcher (1999-2001)

Janine Butcher (1999-2001)

**Brothers-in-Law: **Ricky Butcher (1991-1993) - _Sam_

Andy Hunter (2003-2005) - _Sam_

**Sisters-in-Law: **Sharon Watts (1991-1995) - _Grant__  
_

Nadia Borovac (1993-1994) - _Phil_

Katy Beale (1995-1999) - _Phil_

Tiffany Raymond (1996-1999) - _Grant_

Carla Mitchell (2003-) - _Grant_

Kate Morton (2003-2005) - _Phil_

**Uncles: **Archie Mitchell

Clive Mitchell

**Aunts: **Sal Martin

**Cousins: **Ronnie Mitchell

Roxy Mitchell

**Nephews: **Ben Mitchell

Mark Fowler Jr.

**Nieces: **Courtney Mitchell

Louise Mitchell

**Other Relatives: **Billy Mitchell

**Portrayed By: **Amber Heard

* * *

**The ****Back Story**

Margaret Ann 'Peggy' Martin married Eric Mitchell in the 1960's because she was pregnant with son, Phil. Eric, a keen boxer, worked for gangster, Johnny Allen. Johnny would taunt Eric, making him do demeaning jobs because Eric was a better boxer than him. Eric fell in love with a woman called Maureen and planned to elope with her, but changed his mind, unable to desert his family, who he grew to resent. Eric took his anger out on Peggy and was often violent towards her and Phil. Peggy considered leaving when her sons, Phil and Grant, were teenagers, and once even tried to seduce Johnny Allen, but he turned her down. She turned to Eric's younger brother Archie because he was there for her when Eric began to abuse her. Peggy tried to save her marriage by having another child in 1975, her first daughter Samantha. Her relationship with Eric improved, but only temporarily, and when Kevin masters employed Peggy to work at his minicab firm, they began a secret affair. When Eric developed cancer, Peggy gave up work to care for him and their relationship improved. Peggy fell pregnant again and gave birth to another girl, Jennifer 6 months after Eric's death in 1985. Kevin promptly returned to Peggy's life the in the months after Jennie's birth in 1986, and Peggy's other children took against him.

When 16-year old sister Sam decides to Elope with boyfriend Ricky Butcher. Peggy attempts to stop the marriage, but is unsuccessful. Peggy later goes to the proper wedding ceremony in Walford, where 5 year old Jennie acted as Flower girl. After Phil's affair with Grant's wife, Sharon is revealed, Peggy and 8 year old Jennie return to Walford, after Peggy's relationship to Kevin ended, and they move into the Queen Vic. Sharon eventually signs over her share of the pub to Peggy and she becomes Landlady. Jennie befriends schoolmate Maddie Jenkins. When Maddie's step father, Alan, began turning aggressive to her and her mother, Maddie runs away to the Queen Vic, where Jennie hides her in her bedroom. Maddie's mother calls around looking for her daughter, and Jennie lies to protect her friend. When Maddie falls down the stairs and is admitted to hospital, Jennie reveals the truth about whats going on. Maddie and her mother soon move away from the East End, leaving Jennie upset. In the following years, Jennie becomes an Aunt to oldest brother, Phil's son Ben, and then to second brother, Grant's daughter Courtney.

Originally, Jennie is not made aware of Peggy's breast cancer. But, a couple months after her surgery, Jennie finds out about her mothers condition. Once, Peggy is given the all the clear, her engagement to fiancee George ends, when it's revealed about Phil's criminal nature. Jennie is walking home from school one day when she is bundled into the back of a van. Sams now Ex-Husband, Ricky witnesses this and was quick to tell the Mitchel's. A ransom note is soon left at the Pub for Phil. Him and Grant turn up to the spot along the canal, where it is revealed her kidnapper is Max Hollows, a man Phil owes money to. When Max finds that they haven't paid the full money he asks for, Max gets back into his car and drives off with Jennie sitting in the back seat. Phil and Grant drive after Max, but when Max serves to avoid a lamp post, he ends up driving him and Jennie into the canal. Grant dives in after the car submerges and rescues Jennie. Max's body is later taken from the canal.

Peggy begins a relationship with Ricky's father, Frank Butcher, who she later marries. Grant later leaves Walford with Courtney for Brazil after being presumed dead by driving into the River Thames with Phil on a job. Phil also sells him and Grants shares of the Queen Vic to Dan Sullivan for £5 to spite Peggy. Jennie later becomes the target of a group of girls at school. Jennie's keeps the bullying a secret from her family and distances herself from the small group of girls she was friends with. The girls continue to bully Jennie for months in school and outside of it. They taunt her, calling her names and tripping her up in the hallway. One of them even got a hold of her mobile phone number and started sending bullying texts to her. Jennie tries to ignore them, but one day they follow her home from school and hang around in the square. This continues for weeks until Jennie finally confesses to her Ex-sister in law Sharon, who'd just came back from America.

When Phil was shot, Peggy returned promptly from holiday after Jennie called her. Between that and the bullying from girls at her school, Jennie kind of went on a downward spiral for a while. She began drinking and hanging around with an older crowd, including now ex-step-sister Janine. Then, even after the bullying stopped, and everything passed over, Jennie basically became a teenager from hell. She was going out to house parties and drinking with students from Year 11 and up. It was at one party in 2000, that 14 year old Jennie lost her virginity to a 16 year old boy named Joe at a party. Jennie later strikes up a relationship with Martin Fowler. Martin's mother, Pauline, originally was against their relationship because of her ongoing feud with Peggy. Jennie's behavior soon dies down as a result. Jennie returns home from school one day to find that Peggy was forced to sell the pub because of the debts Frank had built up before he left for Spain, and they move out. Peggy gets a call one day to say that Frank had died in Spain after a heart attack, but when she goes there only to find that he faked his death to get away from debt collectors.

When Peggy moves to Brazil to spend time with Grant and Courtney, Jennie is left with Phil and wife Kate. Martin and Jennie broke up in early 2003 after he accidentally ran over and killed her cousin, Jamie. When Den Watts returns, he strikes up a feud with Phil. Phil and Kate break up and he goes on the run from the Police for armed robbery, leaving Jennie and Sam in charge of the Vic. In order to scam them out of the Vic, Den begins sleeping with 17-year old Jennie in secret. When Gangster, Andy Hunter begins a relationship with Sam, he cons her into signing over Phil's house to him. It was after Jennie sleeps with Den's son, Dennis Rickman, Den calls off the affair and turns his attentions to Sam. When Jennie falls pregnant, she is unsure of who the father is. Afraid of confronting either Den or Dennis over it, Jennie organizes a secret abortion with the help of Sam. After going through with it, Jennie goes on another downward spiral into Alcohol and drugs.

Jennie soon begins an affair with Sams husband, Andy. Months later, When Den manages to con Sam out of the Vic, Andy throws her out, revealing his long running affair with Jennie. A homeless and penniless Sam, cuts Jennie off. Jennie then manages to steal £3000 from Andy and leaves the country. Jennie first goes to Spain where she stays with Ronnie and Roxy in Ibiza, while working as a barmaid, Jennie meets a young Deano Wicks and they begin a relationship. Their relationship is cut short however when Deano returns to London after hearing about his father's supposed 'Death'. Jennie leaves Spain and goes to Malia on the Grecian island of Crete. She continues working in bars to earn some money after spending most the £3000. It's there she meets a man names Stavros, who she drunkenly marries. After finding that someone had stolen then emergency £1000 she kept in her bank account, Jennie calls Phil, who returned to Walford after Dens death, and asked for a loan of money to buy an annulment. He agrees and sends her £2000. 21 year old Jennie returns to London a short time after, but goes to live in the North of the city, where she began a relationship with local gangster Gav Davis.


	2. Red Handed

**Summary:** _Jennie Mitchell was alone and scared when she returned to Albert Square after four years. What secrets does she hide behind the mask? And will they stay hidden?_**_  
_**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Eastenders or any other Public Domains that may be mentions throughout. The only thing I own so far is Jennie Mitchell._

**A/N: Yeah, This is kind of short, but I am planning on making them a lot longer. I promise. I'm not planning on this part of her story being too long, because it's more of a prequel. Plus this is going on around early summer 2008, just if you want to know. There will be another part to this. Hey, I even have 4 more after this planned. I've come up with different things to happen at different times. Plus, each part is kind of different. I'll explain at the bottom. Enjoyxx**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Red Handed**

It was just like any other night in the Vic. People were gathered around the tables and bar having a nice friendly evening drink. Not too far away, a a girl emerged from Walford East Tube Station. The small frame was covered by a large black hoodie falling over her body. She had the hood pulled up all the way to hide herself. Her hands were shoved deep inside the pockets, and a duffle bag hung over her shoulder, bouncing off her hip and she silently made her way down the dark city streets. She knew the streets like the back of her hand. This place was home to her. It's where she spent 10 years of her life. Some of her best, and worst, memories were from here. The streets were empty as everyone would either be having a quiet night in or have popped around to the Vic for a drink.

The Vic. That was her home. It's was her home for many years. She could hear the commotion from outside. It must have been a busy night or something. She pulled forward her hood further when she saw someone come out the door. She sulked past the happy looking couple before taking off down Bridge Street. She kept her head down as she hung about outside the Minute Mart. Once the coast was all clear the went down the back alley of the pub. Her hands were still shaking when she stuck her old key into the back door, hoping it would still fit. She sighed when it turned smoothly and the door moved inward. Nobody seemed to be about at the minute, so she slowly closed the door behind her, trying not to make any noise.

"Oi, what are you doing in here?" A female voice said catching her attention. Ronnie was coming down the stairs when she saw a hooded figure close the backdoor behind them. She knew it was either a girl or a 13 or 14 year old boy, because they were too small. She rushed down quickly and grabbed the persons arm, making sure they wouldn't escape and the end of the black hood. Pulling out down, blonde hair spilled down her slim shoulders. She turned her head to face Ronnie, who recognized her and let go of her arm, but it took a few moments before her name came to her "Jennie?" Jennie looked down, trying to cover her hands with the ends of her sleeves, not before Ronnie could notice they were stained red "Oh My God, Jennie what happened?"

"I-I can't talk about it right now" Jennie said taking off up the stairs, leaving a stunned Ronnie at the bottom. Jennie ran up into the bathroom and pulled up her sleeves again. Her hands were shaking and red with blood. She, as quickly as she could, turned on the taps and let the water wash away the blood from her hands. She scrubbed them, trying to get every last drop off them, even under her nails. Once they were clean and dry, she walked into the living room with her hands on her head, trying to breath as normally as possible. She zipped off the jacket and looked around the room for a couple of minutes. She stuffed it into one of the cupboards under the drinks table, pushing it as far back as possible, so nobody would see it yet and she could get it later.

Ronnie, still stunned by Jennie's erratic behavior, shook her head and went back out to the bar to find her aunt.

"Peggy? Peggy?" Ronnie repeated going over to the small blonde woman who was serving drinks. Ronnie put a hand on Peggy's shoulder to get her attention "Peggy, you need to come upstairs" Ronnie could see a couple of the people standing by the bar, looking intrigued as to what was going on.

"What for?" Peggy asked looking up at the blonde.

"You just need to come upstairs" Ronnie said leading the way through the back of the pub.

"Won't be two minutes boys" Peggy said to the other people waiting for drinks. She followed her niece through the back of the pub and up the stairs. Ronnie stood by the door of the living room with her arms crossed over chest "So, what's going on here then?" She asked, as she walked past Ronnie and into the living room. Peggy stopped when she saw a blonde standing with her back to the door, looking out the windows. Jennie turned around, with her shaking hand held in front of her mouth as she bit her thumb nail. Peggy's eyes flew open at the sight of her youngest daughter. Peggy hadn't seen her daughter for the better part of 5 years. Not since Sams wedding to Andy when Jennie was only 17.

"Mum" Jennie said, her voice shaky with tears, and fear, in her eyes.

* * *

**Now this is what I have come up with so far. There could be more to each part when I get around to writing them. **

**Part 1 (Past Life) - What has Jennie done?**

**Part 2 (Unnamed) - Revenge**

**Part 3 (Unnamed) - Family**

**Part 4 (Unnamed) - Love**

**Part 5 (Unnamed) - Love**

**_Coming Up Next:_**

_What has Jennie done?_

_Will she stay in the Square?_

_Who comes looking for her?_


End file.
